getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Go Ichimonji (Manga)
Go Ichimonji is the primary protagonist of the Getter Robo Go manga. Recruited to pilot the Getter Robo Go, he is a hot-blooded youth always in the cockpit of the flight mode of the Getter. Appearance and Personality Go is a teenager with an athletic build with short black hair and eyes. Go is a brash and sarcastic young man who until his recruitment to pilot the Getter had little interest in his possible accomplishments where he could have easily accomplished feats that would make him famous and get him scholarships. By the time he was recruited to pilot the Getter and fight the Metal Beasts, Go for the first time in his life felt motivated and later grew close with his teammates including standing up for Gai Daido to be the pilot of the Getter 3. He is willing to take risks that would otherwise endanger his life including where he went in to defuse a bomb Metal Beast in order to prevent more casualties. Similar to Ryoma, Go appears to be well liked by the Getter Rays for his fighting spirit in spite of Go attempting to destroy the Shin Getter after what it did to his companions. Abilities Go posssesses a powerful body that allows him to pull off feats such as throw a weighted ball straight with his non-dominant hand, as well as fight off a gang by himself. He has shown himself to be an incredible pilot able to get a feel for the Getter Go after a while and survive the intense pressure of the Getter unit. His piloting skills extend to the small but agile robot Beetle T23 with completely different controls and movement, and even pilot the incredibly powerful Shin Getter Robo. History Recruitment Go is the son of owners of a liquor store as well as student with an impressive performance in athletic abilities. However, even when shown in an interscholastic competition he preferred not to show off his skills. He was scouted by Hayato Jin as well agents of Prof. Lando that wanted to use his frame for their army. Managing to overpower his would be captors, Go went back home until attacks from Metal Beasts began. Hayato then drafted him into the JSDF to give him the needed experience to control the Getter while working under Sho Tachibana. While his initial battles were a little rocky, Go and Sho manage to fight off some threats sent by Lando's army. Later he manages to get the mechanic Gai Daido as the third pilot after several other pilots had proven not to have what it takes. War with Lando As Prof. Lando threatens the JSDF to turn over the Getter, Go and the rest plan an escape that was later helped by Hayato. Escapping to Alaska, they are met with several Metal Beasts and the Getter is running out of power. They are then helped by United States Army robot Stilva α04, albeit begrudgingly by one of the pilots Schwartz Koff who has a high dislike for the Japanese population. While the US Army allows the group to stay at their base, they receive no help as the Getter Team are considered fugitives by the Japanese government. While getting into a couple fights with Schwartz, the base was attacked by Metal Beasts, and Go manages to save some of the staff with help from Sho. As Sho goes off into battle with Schwartz having earned his respect, Go also attempts to go out in the battle but the Getter is still in bad shape and the other pilots on the base left without him. Go is then given the Beetle T23 which after a while he manages to battle against even Metal Beasts with powerful weaponry. With the Getter repaired after the battle, Go and the rest of the Getter Team guard the battleship Texas while losing some of the pilots in battle. Once inside the Turtle Dragon, the Getter Team faces Shinichi Tachibana and his Metal Beast. While difficult they manage to overcome the threat and escape with a still living Schwartz. Return to Japan With the Getter heavily damaged from the battle against the Dragon Turtle and Shinichi, Go and Gai decide to return to Japan while Sho stays behind to face the Metal Beasts in America with Schwartz. Back home they are greeted by the soldier Kei Minamikaze telling them about bomber Metal Beasts going around Japan with limited success. Go dislikes that Hayato had been sending people out to try and defuse the bombs even when Kei tells him they were mostly people close to him. Go volunteers to shut down a bomb approaching the Saotome Institute with Kei coming for assistance. With a bit of bantering, they manage to defuse the bomb before it exploded. Awakening of the Shin Getter Hayato then shows them the inside of the abandoned Institute where the Shin Getter Robo (a true Getter Robo) is located and about the incident that claimed the lives of most of the staff comparing it to Chernobyl. Go is then tasked with finding Hayato's old co-worker Ryoma Nagare somewhere in the mountains in order to fight a common threat. Along the way, he and Kei encounter the mysterious Messiah Tahir and his followers. Upon arriving at the dojo, Go is greeted with hostility by Ryoma's students thinking he was a government worker looking for the dojo to pay taxes. Go then approaches Ryoma in his training hall telling him why he came. Ryoma fought back not wanting anything to do with the Getter after what happened at the incident years ago. But as troops from the Dinosaur Empire approach, Go along with Ryoma and the others fight back. With the Saotome Institute under attack, Go gets in the cockpit of the Getter and just the launch wipes out the army. After the launch, Go is greeted in a dream by the Getter Rays in the form of Shin Getter Robo while watching images of Gai and Kei deteriorate. The Getter Rays say that there are those that struggle but Go was able to overcome the trials. Waking up, Go was told by the staff what happened to Gai and Kei after the Getter's launch where only he, Ryoma, and Tahir came out with their sanity in tact. Final Battle Go attempts to destroy the Shin Getter after the vision he had but he is intercepted by Tahir and Ryoma who explain to him that the Getter is needed to fight the Empire, otherwise humanity is doomed. Go watches as Gai tries to destroy the Getter in a fit of rage but becomes absorbed by the Getter. Go tries to help him but Gai tells him it's alright as he is filled with the images from the Getter Rays. Go mourns Gai, but is ready to sortie when the Empire attacks. Go takes the Getter 1 control unit as Tahir and Ryoma take 2 and 3. As the Getter takes apart the Mechasaurus army, it initiates its most powerful attack wiping out the Empire's forces. With the task complete, Go and the rest have the Getter impact on the surface of Mars causing the polar ice caps to melt and start the process to terraform the planet at the cost of their lives. Gallery gisho.png|Go at the start of the manga ichimonji.png throw.png|Go likes to pose ningo.png|Go gets attacked by Sho bi.png gogogo.png|Go primed to fight guno.png rre.png|Go attacked by a Zombie kokogo.png|Ready to battle flair.png|Sho and Go goku.png|Go in pilot's gear fgbhjnkm.png dsdsd.png|Go in colour gro.png fddfpil.png koff.png|Go meets Schwartz Koff for the first time red.png njnl.png|Go taunts Schwartz refg.png shrk.png|Go and Schwartz fight yet again Category:Getter Robo Go Manga Characters Category:Getter Pilots Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Getter Robo Go